


ocean

by uneventfulhouses



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/pseuds/uneventfulhouses
Summary: There isn’t anyone around, just Ryan and Shane and the wide expanse of Santa Monica beach.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 34
Kudos: 93
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Advent Calendar





	ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the book club <3 
> 
> thanks to jess for taking a peek.

There isn’t anyone around, just Ryan and Shane and the wide expanse of Santa Monica beach.

Shane waited for Ryan, leaned against a lamppost in front of the Ferris Wheel; Ryan snuck away from Christmas Eve festivities with his family, arriving tipsy and pouring into Shane’s arms as he stepped out of his Lyft.

They were still keeping this a secret, but not _so_ secret that they weren’t a little bit obvious that in some capacity, in the shadows of their hiding, they were _together_ together.

See, sometimes, Shane will see Ryan, and wonder how he managed to be with the most beautiful person in the world. There has to be a caveat, another shoe, a _clause_ , that will keep them from having what they have in the harsh, intrusive light of day. It hasn’t come, or made itself known, so Shane enjoyed himself, enjoys this: Ryan up against his chest, arms looped around his neck, smelling like cinnamon and sugar, looking like a Christmas dream, curly hair all over his forehead.

Shane leans forward and kisses him there, hair and all, and Ryan giggles up a storm, kissing over his neck, his chin, his jawline.

“Missed you,” Ryan says, sighing into the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m right here,” Shane murmurs, and Ryan pulls away just enough to tilt his head back and look up at Shane, stars in his eyes, lights flashing all over his face.

“I know,” Ryan says, fiddling with Shane’s shirt collar. “But I still missed you.”

There’s warmth, of course, seeping in Shane’s bloodstream, hotter than he could have ever imagined it would be, being this close to him. He slips his hands into the back pockets of Ryan’s jeans, pushing their bodies flush together. Ryan gives a playful little _oof_.

“Missed you, too,” Shane responds softly. “Miss you always.”

Ryan hums, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. “Let’s go make out on the beach. I’ve been _dying_ to suck your face off.”

Shane laughs and lets Ryan go when he pulls away completely, connected at the hand as Ryan tugs him down towards the shore. 

All they have is themselves, lying back on the sand. Ryan’s got the moon in his eyes, the salt of the sea permeating Shane’s senses. Ryan’s fingers comb through Shane’s hair, over and over again, but it doesn’t fall like it used to.

“I hate that you cut it,” Ryan mutters, pouting.

“It looked horrible.”

“I _liked_ it. Was good for pulling.” Ryan’s voice is teasing, and Shane knows there’s a time and a place, but he finds that he could be anywhere, and his body will almost always want to be pressed skin to skin against Ryan’s.

Shane hums, pleased, into Ryan’s neck. “Left a little to pull,” he murmurs against his skin. He gives Ryan a kiss, and then another, leaning up to look at Ryan again. “What time do you have to go?”

“Until someone texts, I guess. I haven’t thought of an excuse yet,” Ryan admits. He tightens his thighs around Shane’s hips, one hand on Shane’s shoulder, the other at the back of Shane’s head. “I…don't want to make any more excuses.”

“You think you’re ready to say something about us?” Shane wonders.

“Yeah, I think so. Is that okay?”

“You know,” Shane starts, touching Ryan’s face again, palm against his cheek, “it used to baffle me how people could be so concerned with the happiness of others. For the most part, I did what I could, and let the rest fall into place. Nothing _I_ could control. But _knowing_ you, and doing _this_ , I can understand it now, how a person could want to fight so brutally to keep that happiness intact. It’s a foreign feeling, and most days, I catch myself thinking about how much I’ve changed, to know that I want nothing more than to see you happy.”

“Dude,” Ryan says, smiling big, and brighter than Shane’s ever seen. “ _Dude_.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Shane says, with a smile of his own. “What can I say? It’s the Christmas spirit…. _haunting_ me or whatever.”

Ryan laughs his classic squeaky wheeze that ties around Shane’s heart like tinsel and garland. “You want me to be happy?”

“Of course I do. It makes sense now why I’ve always wanted you to be happy. I’m in love with you.”

Ryan’s expression softens, and Shane’s heart is beating so fast in his chest. “Walk into the ocean with me,” Ryan says. “It would make me _so happy_.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Shane huffs, grinning.

“If you’re good, I might let you,” Ryan teases, pushing at Shane’s shoulder. Shane rolls off of him and into the sand. Ryan stands up, pulling off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. “Come on, lets—take your clothes off.”

“We’re in public, _Ryan_ ,” Shane says, astounded, leaning up on his elbows, watching Ryan look around.

“It’s Christmas Eve, _Shane_. There’s literally no one here. Come on, clothes off.”

“I can’t believe you’re using my love confession to bully me into skinny dipping,” Shane mutters, but even then, he can’t get rid of his dumb smile. He stands up and takes his shirt off.

Once they’re down to their underwear, even the chill of the air can’t compete with all that warmth Shane feels when Ryan looks at him, shimmying out of his briefs, standing naked on the shore of Santa Monica Beach.

“If we get arrested on Christmas—”

“We’re not gonna get arrested, you big goof. Come _on_ ,” Ryan insists, and finally, Shane pushes down his underwear to pool at his feet, feeling exorbitantly exposed, but Ryan looks at him like he’s something special, and it’s difficult to feel anything but comfortable.

Ryan takes his hand and leads him to the water. It’s freezing, but Shane doesn’t think about it, and neither does Ryan as he backs into the ocean waves, both of Shane’s hands in his.

“I’m not going to have a dick after this,” Shane complains, and Ryan laughs.

“You are the most dramatic man I have ever met. I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Ryan says, pointedly, wistfully, casually—Shane doesn’t know that tone of Ryan’s voice, doesn’t understand it. He’s never heard it before, but it also seems like it’s the only way Ryan’s ever talked to him. It’s everything all at once, exactly how love feels.

“ _You’re_ calling _me_ ‘dramatic’? My balls are going to fall off, Ry. Or a fish might think they’re a snack.”

“Well, in their defense you are a snack. A very big one.” Ryan launches himself at Shane, glistening with water droplets, shining like a whole heist’s worth of diamonds. “Food for days,” Ryan continues as Shane catches him, right against his chest, naked skin to naked skin, just salt and water and the moon. 

Shane hums as he wraps his arms around Ryan’s waist, digging his toes into wet sand so they don’t fall over.

“You really love me?” Ryan asks, voice almost stolen by the crashing of the waves.

“Yes, I really love you.”

“And you’ll come home with me next Christmas?”

“And I’ll come home with you next Christmas.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Stop repeating after me!”

“Stop repea—”

Ryan kisses him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm [here!](https://uneventfulhouses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
